Fearlessly and Forever
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: The sequel to my story Bad Boy Baby Daddy. Contains Mpreg
1. Prologue

This is my sequel to Bad Boy Baby Daddy. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think with a review. :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Prologue

It had been two years since Blaine and Kurt had gotten married. Their daughter Elizabeth, or Lizzie, was three and a half. Their second child a little boy named Rylan was one and half, and Sadie was now eight years old. After Blaine and Kurt got married they moved to New York, where Kurt and Blaine were going to college. Blaine was taking most of his classes online, but there were a few he had to go on campus for. Kurt was going to NYADA, and had an internship at Vogue.

All in all life was going well for the little family. Little did they know that in Ohio Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had just been released on good behavior...


	2. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think! ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 1

Blaine woke up to his three and half year old daughter poking him. He sleepily opened his eyes.

"Daddy!", Elizabeth said when she saw his eyes open. Blaine smiled sleepily.

"Hey there Princess.", said Blaine. He closed his eyes again.

"Daddy! Wake up!", said Elizabeth excitedly. Blaine smirked he knew why she wanted him up so bad. She was supposed to be going over to see Blair, Nick and Jeff's daughter. She was a year younger than Elizabeth. Kurt and Blaine had kept in contact with the Warblers even after they were back in Lima, but they had always made an extra effort to keep in touch with Nick and Jeff.

"Why do I need to get up?", Blaine asked feigning confusion. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We going to see Blair daddy." Blaine smiled. Just then Rylan started crying from his room across the hall.

"You wake up Papa, while I get Rylan. Okay?" Elizabeth smiled. Blaine faintly heard the sounds of Elizabeth trying to wake up Kurt as he walked into Rylan's room. Blaine picked up his one and half year old son.

"What's wrong buddy?", he asked, trying to sooth him. He checked his diaper that wasn't it. He checked to see if he was hungry, he wasn't. Blaine sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking gently. He started to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before..."

From his place in the doorway of the nursery, Kurt watched his husband, with his son. He couldn't believe that Blaine was his husband. Somehow they had overcome the odds and were happy.

Once Blaine had got Rylan back to sleep he went to the kitchen, where Kurt was making breakfast. Kurt turned and smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Morning, sweetie.", he said walking over and kissing him.

"Morning.", Blaine said.

"Will you go wake up Sadie?", Kurt asked, cracking an egg into the pan on the stove.

"Sure.", said Blaine. He walked down the hall, and into Sadie's room. He could here Elizabeth in her room playing with her dolls. He walked over and shook Sadie gently, by the shoulder.

"Sadie," he said, "Sadie wake up."

Sadie cracked her eyes open. "Why do I have to get up, Daddy?" Blaine rolled his eyes. She was always like this in the morning. Sadie had started calling Kurt and Blaine, Daddy and Papa after her first year living with them. When they had asked her why she said that they were more her fathers than her real father had been. Also that she'd always thought of Blaine as her dad even if she didn't call him dad. Which had started Blaine crying, since at the time he was pregnant with Rylan.

"Because it's morning and Papa's making eggs. Plus were going to see Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick today." Sadie sat bolt upright.

"Let's go!", she said climbing out of bed and running toward the kitchen. Blaine chuckled and stood up. This was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By 11:30 the Hummel-Andersons had made it to Jeff and Nick's house. Elizabeth was bouncing up and down excitedly, her curls bouncing. Blaine rang the door bell and a couple seconds later Jeff opened the door.

"Hey guys!", he said smiling.

"Uncle Jeff!", Elizabeth said throwing herself at him. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey Princess. How are you?", he asked.

"Good.", she said smiling, "But daddy wouldn't let me bring my turtle to come see you and Uncle Nick, and Blair."

Jeff gasped, playing along, "That mean daddy!" Jeff put her down and hugged Blaine and Kurt in turn.

"Nick's in the living room.", Jeff told Blaine. Blaine nodded his thanks and carried Rylan, in his car seat to the living room. Nick was watching Tangled when Blaine walked in. Nick looked up to see who had come in, and was happy to see Blaine.

"Blaine!", he said happily, getting off the couch. Blaine tried to protest, but Nick got up anyway. They hugged. Nick shook his head chuckling as he pulled away.

"I swear all of you think I'm going to pop if I stand up!", He rubbed a hand across his swollen stomach. He was seven months pregnant with his and Jeff's second child.

"So have you decided what your going to name her?", Blaine asked as he and Nick sat down.

"We've decided on Christina Jean.", said Nick happily, "How have things been with you?"

"Good.", Blaine said unbelieving. Nick narrowed his eyes, something was up.

"Okay Blaine, what's going on?" Blaine looked to make sure he could still see Kurt and Jeff outside with the girls.

"I'm pregnant again." he said. Nick squealed.

"This is so great Blaine!", he looked over at his friend, who wasn't sharing in his enthusiasm, "What's wrong Blaine? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy.", Blaine said tears welling in his eyes, "But I just found out a couple days ago that my parents got released."

"How?!", Nick asked horrified.

"Good behavior. They aren't allowed to leave Ohio, but we're supposed to be going down for Burt's birthday in a couple weeks."

"How does Kurt feel?" Nick asked.

"I haven't told him about the baby yet. But he's worried about my parents too. We haven't told Sadie yet. We just can't figure out how." By this point Blaine was crying and Nick hugged him.

"Everything will work out Blaine. I know you your strong. And I know you and Kurt won't let anything happen to your family. And Jeff and I will be right here with you."

"Thanks, Nick.", said Blaine giving him a watery smile.

"No problem. How about we keep the girls tonight? Then you and Kurt can talk."

"That would be great! Thanks Nick."

"No problem, Blaine.", Nick said patting his shoulder, "Now would you be awesome and go tell my husband that the baby wants Chinese, and she wants it now."

Blaine chuckled and stood up.

"Sure, but you have to watch Rylan." He pointed to the sleeping baby.

"Yes, sir", said Nick saluting him.

Blaine walked out into the backyard where Kurt and Jeff were talking.

"Jeff.", Blaine said walking down the porch steps towards them. Jeff and Kurt turned towards Blaine.

"Yeah?", Jeff asked.

"Your husband told me to tell you that the baby wants Chinese and she wants it now. Also your watching our girls tonight.", He said smiling.

Jeff laughed, "Okay. I'll tell him that I'm leaving right now." He started jogging towards the house. Blaine turned to Kurt

"Well, hello there gorgeous.", he said smiling. Kurt blushed lightly.

"Hello, handsome.", he said giving Blaine a peck on the lips, "Are the girls really staying here tonight?"

"Yep. It'll just be me, you and Rylan." _And the baby. _Blaine mentally added on. He was planning on telling Kurt tonight while the girls were gone. He hoped Kurt would be happy. "_Well, here's to hoping." _he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine arrived home a few hours later. They had had a nice time with Nick and Jeff, and their family. Now Blaine was nervous. How would Kurt take the news? What if he was upset? Kurt noticed how nervous his husband was.

"Okay, Blaine. What's wrong?", Kurt hadn't seen him this nervous since he had told Kurt about Rylan, at their wedding reception. Blaine bit his bottom lip. That's when it clicked for Kurt.

"Your pregnant aren't you?!", he yelled excitedly.

"Yes?", Blaine answered hesitantly unsure if Kurt's volume was from excitement or anger.

"Oh Blaine! I'm so happy!", Kurt hugged his husband. Then kissed him soundly. Blaine relaxed and smiled into the kiss. Then he promptly burst into tears again at the thought of his parents.

"Kurt what are we going to do about my parents?", he asked crying.

"Oh, honey.", Kurt said hugging Blaine and petting his hair, "It'll be okay. They can't leave Ohio. We can meet up at the house in Westerville for my dad's birthday. Actually they were already planning on it since they heard about your parents being let out."

"Really? That's so nice of them.", a fresh wave of happy tears started sliding down his face. "_Damn hormones." _he thought.

The next morning Kurt called Nick and Jeff to see if they could watch the girls and Rylan while they went to see the doctor. Jeff and Nick were of course happy to help.

After they dropped Rylan off at Nick and Jeff's, Kurt and Blaine headed to the doctor's office. They sat in the waiting room, when finally a nurse called them back.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson.", said the doctor, "I'm Doctor Brown and I'll be your obstetrician for this pregnancy. Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"Yes, this is my third pregnancy.", said Blaine happily.

"Well, then let's get started.", said Doctor Brown. She squirted the cold gel on Blaine's stomach and started moving the ultrasound wand around. "There is baby A.", she pointed to a peanut sized blob on the screen, "And there is baby B" she pointed to another. Blaine and Kurt both sat in shock.

After a long pause Blaine finally said, "It's twins?"

"Yep. Mr. Hummel-Anderson you are going to be the father of two more beautiful babies.", she said smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine decided to tell the girls about the new babies when they got home. Blaine was fifteen weeks a long, so they could find out gender in about five weeks. Both Kurt and Blaine were indifferent. They just wanted happy, healthy babies.

When they got to the house Kurt told Sadie and Elizabeth that they needed to talk to them, and to go sit on the couch. Blaine was starting to freak-out.

"Hey.", Kurt said looking at his husband. "It's going to be okay."

"What if she's upset?", Blaine asked fearfully looking down at his lap, where a noticeable bump sat.

Kurt knew he was talking about Sadie. "She will love these babies just as much as she loves Lizzie and Rylan." Kurt tilted his chin up, so he could look in his husband's eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?" Blaine shook his head no. "It'll be okay.", Kurt said, "I'll go in with the girls. You get Rylan out, and put him in bed. You can keep him asleep better than I can. Then we can tell the girls. Okay?"

"Okay.", Blaine said smiling softly at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, and kissed before getting out of the car. "Love you!", he called as he headed toward the house.

"Love you too.", Blaine called back as he climbed out of the car.

Once Blaine had gotten Rylan to bed. (He had woken up and needed to be changed, and fed) He came out to the living room and sat next to Kurt on the couch next to the girls.

"What's going on?", asked Sadie looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, Daddy.", Elizabeth piped up, "Papa said we would talk when you came out."

"Well, Daddy and I have some news.", said Kurt looking at Blaine encouragingly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again.", he said. Sadie smiled, "Really?!"

"Yes, really.", said Blaine smiling now.

"Except this time theirs two babies in Daddies tummy instead of one.", said Kurt smiling.

"Your having twins?!", Sadie squealed excitedly. Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt and Blaine looked at Elizabeth, her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong Lizzie?", asked Blaine holding his arms open for his baby girl to come to him. Elizabeth climbed off the couch and ran into Blaine's arms.

"Daddy, If your having babies where are they?", she asked. Blaine smiled.

"Well, the babies aren't ready to be out here with you and Sadie, and Rylan, and papa, and daddy yet. So until there ready they stay in daddy's stomach.", Blaine said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "So the babies are right there?", she asked pointing to Blaine's stomach.

"Yep."

"Are they boy babies or girl babies? Or both?", Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know yet.", Blaine said, "What do you hope they are?" Elizabeth thought about for a minute. "Girl babies." she said. Blaine chuckled.

"Well, we'll see."

"Alright girls it's time for bed. Give Daddy and Papa kisses, then up to bed.", Kurt said.

"I hope it's one of each.", Sadie said as she gave Blaine then Kurt a kiss and hug good night. Elizabeth hugged and kissed Kurt goodnight. Then she hugged Blaine around the neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Daddy."

"Night Princess.", he replied. Then Elizabeth bent down and hugged Blaine's stomach. "Night babies." she said, and then she headed up the stairs to her room.

"See I told you I wouldn't lie to you.", said Kurt lovingly, as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I should've never doubted you.", Blaine said smiling.

"No you really shouldn't.", said Kurt leaning in to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were taking the girls to the park near there house. Sadie was pushing Rylan and Elizabeth in the double stroller. When they arrived at the park, Sadie and Elizabeth went to play. Rylan had fallen asleep on the way over.

"Papa!", Elizabeth called from the swings, "Come push me!" Kurt smiled at his daughter.

"Will you be okay?", he asked Blaine. Blaine smiled at Kurt, "I'll be fine, babe. Go." As Kurt walked away, someone walked up.

"Good to see you Blaine Warbler.", said Sebastian.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?", Blaine asked cautiously. Finn had told Kurt and Blaine about Sebastian telling him, and that Sebastian was pregnant too.

"I live here now. I'm going to NYU.", he said sitting down next to Blaine. "I want to apologize Blaine. I shouldn't have done what I did." He looked at his hands the entire time he spoke

"Finn told us Sebastian.", Blaine said quietly.

"Which part?", Sebastian asked.

"All of it.", Blaine said, "Did you have the baby?"

"Yeah.", he said looking up with a smile, "She's right over there." He pointed to a little girl palying in the sand box. She was the spitting image of Sebastian, except her skin was a bit darker.

"The other little girl is mine too.", Sebastian said pointing to the girl next to her.

"How old are they?", Blaine asked.

"There both two. I had twins.", he said, "There names are Luna and Love."

"Does the other father know about them?", Blaine asked.

"He knows.", Sebastian said, "But he's straight, and not exactly the best role model."

Blaine nodded, "Who is he?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, "He's your brother."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaine sat there in shock.

"You slept with my brother?!", he asked. He had never thought that Noah would sleep with anyone without boobs. Well, at least that's what he always said.

"So those little girls over there are my neices?", he asked shocked.

"Yep.", Sebastian said nodding. "So who all do you have now?", he looked at Rylan sleeping in the stroller.

"Well, we've got my sister Sadie, who calls us Daddy and Papa. We've got Elizabeth. She's three and a half now. This is Rylan.", he pointed to the stroller, "And then we've got two more on the way." He patted his stomach. Sebastian nodded.

"Girls or boys, or one of each?", he asked.

"We find out tomorrow. Elizabeth wants girls though.", Blaine said smiling. Sebastian nodded.

"Have you heard from any of the Warblers lately?", Sebastian asked.

"Actually Nick and Jeff live just a few houses down from us. They have two little girls now, Blair and Christina. I haven't heard from Wes or David in a while though. They moved to England."

"So Niff's still together. No suprise there.", Sebastian said smiling. "I always thought by now I'd have found someone. Even after the girl's came along." His voice turned sad at the end.

"You'll find someone Sebastian. And he'll love those girls just as much as you do.", Blaine said, giving Sebastian's arm a squeeze. Sebastian smiled at him sadly.

"You are ten times the man I'll ever be Blaine Warbler.", he got up and collected the girls. Blaine watched them leave. You know Sebastian wasn't that bad after all.

The next day at the doctor's office Blaine and Kurt were waiting to find out the gender of their babies.

"Well,", said Doctor Harris, "It appears that there are two little girls."

Blaine smiled at his husband, "Elizabeth will be happy." Kurt smiled. "Poor Rylan. He's going to be our only boy child."

When Blaine and Kurt got back to Nick and Jeff's they were immediately met by a bouncing Nick.

"So... Is it boys or girls or both?" Jeff came through carrying baby Christina and laughed at his husband.

"Babe, let them in the door first." Nick rolled his eyes playfully and stepped out of the doorway.

"It's girls, Nick.", said Blaine.

Nick squealed, and hugged Blaine, "Have you guys decided on names?"

"We have.",said Kurt.

"And.", Nick said.

"And we're not telling until we see the girls.", said Kurt. Nick pouted then called, "Sadie, Elizabeth! Daddy and Papa are here." Elizabeth, Sadie, and Blair came bounding downstairs.

"Daddy! Papa!", said Elizabeth running to Blaine and hugging him, accidetally knocking the wind out of him.

"Careful, Lizzy.", said Kurt.

"Sorry Papa. Sorry Daddy.", she then hugged Blaine more gently, "Sorry babies."

Blaine smiled at her, "I'm sure your little sisters forgive you."

"Little sisters!", Elizabeth squealed. Blaine nodded. Elizabeth started jumping up and down. She turned to Blair. "Did you here Blair? I'm going to have two little sisters!" Sadie smiled and rolled her eyes lovingly at Elizabeth's antics.

"So what are their names?", she asked. Elizabeth stopped jumping so she could hear as well.

"There names are Kendrick Arlene, and Akshay Grace." (A/N: Kendrick means Fearless and Akshay means Forever )

Then they heard the sirens...

**Let me know what you think of the names, and the chapter in general. R&R ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone rushed out side to see Blaine and Kurt's house in flames. They all watched as the firfighters feverishly worked to put out the blaze.

Kurt walked up to a firefighter after the blaze was out.

"Excuse me sir. This is my house, and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?"

The firefighter turned and looked at Kurt. "We aren't sure sir, but at the moment this is looking like arson."

Kurt gasped, "You mean someone purposly set the house on fire?"

"That's what it's looking like right now, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Do you have somewhere you and your family can stay?"

Jeff walked up. "They can stay with us, sir. We live two houses down.", Jeff pointed to his and Nick's house. The firfighter nodded and walked away.

"Jeff, we don't want to impose on you and Nick.", Kurt said.

"It's fine Kurt. The girls and Nicky will love it. Do you know how often I have to stop Nick from coming down to your house to talk to Blaine?", Jeff said laughing, "I promise it's fine." Kurt sighed, "If your sure.

A couple weeks later Blaine and Kurt were invited by Sebastian to go on a double date with him and his boyfriend. They were the closest thing he had to family, and really wanted their approval. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sebastian and his boyfriend were already there.

"Blaine, Kurt, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Harry Goode.", he said smiling, "Harry these are my...friends Blaine and Kurt." Blaine and Kurt shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you.", Harry said smiling. They all sat down.

"So how long have you and Sebastian been dating?", asked Kurt.

"A couple weeks now.", Harry said, "We met at work, Potter and Potter Law Firm."

"That's nice.", said Kurt. They kept up the small talk. But when Blaine started to ask Sebastian about the girls Sebastian stopped him and changed the subject. After a few minutes Harry excused himself to use the restroom.

"Bas, why won't you talk about the girls?" Blaine asked.

"I kind of... haven't... told Harry about them yet.", he said looking at his food.

"You haven't told him!", Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't know how!", Sebastian said, "It's not easy. He's the first guy in a long time who has ever showed an intrest in the real me. I don't want to lose him." Blaine's heart went out to Sebastian. That was exactly how he felt when he found out about Lizzy. Kurt was the first person to ever really see the real him. Blaine could see Kurt about to start yelling at Sebastian again.

"It's okay, Bas, but you need to tell him soon. He may suprise you.", Blaine said. Kurt looked at him incredulously. Just then Harry came back and sat down. Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Blaine can I talk to you over there for a second?", he stood up,and walked far enough away that no one could here them.

"What was that, Blaine? What he's doing is wrong. He should be proud of those little girls. Why didn't you let me yell at him?", Kurt said angrily.

"Because I know how he feels.", said Blaine quietly. Kurt looked at him with a blank angry look, "Explain.", he said.

Blaine took a deep breath, "When I first found out about Elizabeth. I was terrified. I never told you this, but I took a pregnancy test before we went to the doctor. It came back positive. I was terrified that you'd leave me after that. I thought about not telling you till later, or breaking up with you before you could leave me. It was scary Kurt. You were the first person to see the real me. I didn't want to lose that. I know how Seb feels, cause I felt the same way."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He hugged his husband, "I would never leave you. Ever."

A couple weeks later Blaine was enjoying a rare moment to himself. Nick took the girls to the park, Rylan was sleeping, Sadie was at school, and Jeff and Kurt were at work. Just then there was a knock at the door. Blaine got up and opened the door to find Sebastian, Luna, and Love.

"Sebastian! I wasn't expecting you today.", he said.

"Can we talk please, Blaine.", Sebastian asked in a hollow voice.

"Sure.", Blaine said stepping out of the doorway. He sent the girls to the playroom, and he and Seb went to the living room to talk.

"What's wrong Bas?", he asked.

"He left me.", Sebastian started sobbing into his hands.

"Harry left you?!", Blaine asked, surprised he had thought he seemed okay.

"I decided to tell him about the girls. So I told him. But I had just found out that I was pregnant again. So I told him about the baby too. Then he started yelling at me. He called me a freak, and girl. Then he started hitting me. I left as soon as I could, but he knows where I live Blainey. I'm scared. I'm afraid he's going to attack me or the girls."

Blaine leaned over and hugged him. "It's going to be okay Bas.", he said.

**Let me know what you think. Also the first five people to review and tell me how all the people connected to Sebastian are related get internet hugs and cookies. :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Harry left Sebastian. They had called the police soon after Sebastian arrived. When Kurt, Nick, and Jeff got home they were furious about what Harry had done. And of course Jeff and Nick being who they were decided to welcome Sebastian, Luna, and Love into their home as well. Kurt and Blaine's house was still a crime scene since the fire department hadn't ruled out arson yet. So Kurt and Blaine had the spare bedroom, Nick and Jeff had their room, all the girls shared a room, Rylan and Christina shared the nursery, and Sebastian was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

So now three weeks later Harry still hadn't been caught. Sebastian was really starting to stress out, and Blaine was trying to help him stay calm for the baby. Meanwhile all the other men were trying to keep both of them from stressing out, because Blaine was due any day now, and they didn't want Sebastian to miscarry.

Blaine was drinking some raspberry tea, watching The Little Mermaid with the girls. Kurt, Jeff, and Sebastian were at work, and Nick was upstairs putting Rylan and Christina down for their naps. Blaine had been having contractions on and off all day. He thought they were probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. Ariel was just starting to sing part of your world when Blaine heard a familiar "pop" and felt his pants get wet. His eyes went wide.

"Nick!", he called upstairs.

Nick came downstairs. "What is it Blaine?"

"The babies are coming.", he said taking a deep breath as a contraction hit.

"The babies are coming?", Nick asked in shock.

"Yes, Nick the babies are coming. Now call my husband and the fuckin' hospital!", Blaine yelled at him. Nick seemed to come out of his shock and ran to do what Blaine had told him. All the girls were looking at Blaine worriedly.

"Daddy are you okay?", Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be okay sweetie.", he smiled at her, "Your new little sisters want to come meet you."

Nick walked into the room. "The ambulance and Kurt are on there way Blaine." Blaine nodded. This was it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sebastian was walking to his car from work. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, and looked around for somebody following him. He shook his head, and kept walking to his car. Just as he reached his car. He felt someone behind him. He was pressed into his car. A hand wrenched his keys from his hands, and threw them away.

"Your a freak you know.", Harry's voice as cold as ice in his ear. "Men shouldnn't be able to have kids. It's not natural."

"What do you want from me?", Sebastian asked in a shaky voice.

Harry chuckled darkly. "I don't want you to have a baby. Or those two other little girls. And I think you'll find out. What Master Harry wants, Master Harry gets." Sebastian looked around frantically for anything he could use to get away. Just then a familiar voice behind him said, "I don't think so." There was the sound a fist connecting with something. Then the weight on Sebastian fell away as Harry crumpled to the ground. Sebastian turned and saw Liam Potter. The son of the heads of the law firm.

"Thank-you.", Sebastian said shakily.

Liam smiled, "No problem. I heard that the police were looking for him. What did he mean about you having a baby."

Sebastian looked at Liam fearfully for a minute, but he felt like he could trust him. He took a shaky breath.

"I can physically have kids. I have twin daughters already. I had them my senior year in high school. Then I met Harry" he gestured to the man on the ground. "at work. At first I didn't tell him about my daughter's, but on the day I did I found out that I was pragnant again. I told Harry, and he reacted kind of like today. I've been living with some friends of mine. Thay have kids too. So the girls like it there."

Liam looked at Sebastian in awe. "You are so amazing. You went through law school with two girls. Got away from an abusive boyfriend, and you can actually have children. I would love to be able to have my own kids.", he said wistfully. Sebastian looked at him shocked but remained silent, so Liam continued, "I've thought you were beatiful ever since they day I first saw you. But you were always closed off. Then you started dating Harry. He was everything I wasn't. So I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't your type. Then I heard that he was wanted for domestic violence, and that you two had broken up. I knew he must have done something. I tried to find him, but I couldn't. Then he came in just after you left to go home. I followed him, because he headed staraight for the parking lot. I stopped him as soon as I got to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him before.", he had tears in his eyes, "You are so strong Sebastian. Your the most amazing man I've ever seen, and I know that you need to heal, but I want you to know that... I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt looked down at Kendrick. He smiled he was so lucky. He looked over at Blaine who was holding Akshay. Kurt wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to not only have Blaine, but five amazing children as well.

A week later and Akshay, Kendrick, and Blaine were back at Nick and Jeff's house. Blaine was laying in bed taking a nap, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.", he said, rubbing the sland fire department, about your house. Since you've been in witness protection, they wanted to know if there was anyone hear who could've done it. We recently discovered something, and we told them and said we'd tell you too. Your parents, as you know, have been released, but can't leave Lima. We recently discovered though that they have hired two men," there was the sound of paper rustling, "David Karofsky and Azimio Adams. We believe they have been hired to kill you and your family. We also believe that they started the fire."

Blaine swallowed visibly before saying, in a strangled voice, "Well what do we need to eep from his eyes as he sat up. Sebastian walked into the room. "What's up Bas? I thought you were supposed to be packing to leave?"

Sebastian started pacing nervously back and forth.

"You know Liam, the guy that I talked about?"

"The guy who saved you from Harry and then told you that he loved you?", asked Blaine.

"Yeah. Well, he called me today and asked if we could go to dinner or something. He even said it could be just as friends.", Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine. What if Noah and Harry broke me and I can never love anyone again? I don't want to lead him on.", he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do Blaine.", he said sitting on the bed next to Blaine.

"Why don't you go to dinner Bas? You can tell him it's just as friends. Then you aren't leading him on, but your getting to now him. Sebastian nodded, and stood up.

"Alright. Thanks Blaine.", he said.

"Anytime, Bas, anytime.", said Blaine smiling as he layed back down.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaine woke up to his cell phone ringing. He picked it up, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?", he said sleepily.

"Yes, Is this Kurt or Blaine Hummel-Anderson?", asked the voice on the other end.

"This is Blaine.", Blaine said slightly more awake than he had been.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, This is Detective Parks. I'm sure you remember me from the ordeal in Lima."

"Of course.", said Blaine. He thought of the detective, who was gay and had daughter of his own. "How can I help you officer?" Blaine asked genuinely curious.

"I've been in contact with the NYPD, do?"

"Nothing for now.", said Detective Parks, "All of your family and close friends shouldn't go out alone. Also be aware of your surroundings, and under no circumstances, save death should anyone be out after dark."

Kurt walked into the room and saw the look on Blaine's face

"Who is it?", he mouthed. Blaine held up a finger to tell him to wait a minute.

"Alright.", Blaine said into the phone. "Thank-you, Detective." He hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"What's going on?", Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine told him everything the Detective had told him.

"You know I would say that it surprised me that Karofsky and Azimio became hit men for hire... but it really doesn't.", Kurt said when Blaine was done.

"What are we going to do, Kurt?", Blaine asked worriedly.

"We do what the detective told us to do, and we tell Jeff, Nick, and Bas.", Kurt said calmly.

"I don't want anything bad to happen." Blaine said burrowing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I know, baby. It'll be okay. I promise." At least he hoped.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**So I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a story that went more in depth into Liam/Sebastian. All the big moments will be in this one, but since this is more centered around Klaine I wondered if there was interest in one solely devoted to them. Let me know in a PM or review. :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

It had been a couple weeks since the detective called Blaine. Kurt and Jeff left for work together, and picked up Sebastian on the way. There were several times while Kurt was working that he felt like he was being watched, but he just brushed it off as paranoia.

He was closing at the diner on Tuesday. Jeff was supposed to come pick him up. So Kurt was waiting out front. There were people around, it was New York after all, but no one was really paying attention to Kurt. He felt a hand on his mouth, and a familiar voice said, "One sound, and you die." Kurt felt himself being pulled towards the alley. He fought against his assailant, desperately clawing at the hand covering his mouth.

"Stop fighting or it's gonna hurt worse." the voice said. Then pain exploded through Kurt's torso, as Karofsky punched him in the gut. Kurt tried to catch his breath as Karofsky kept punching him. If he could just move or make a sound. The edges of his vision were turning black. He felt himself starting to lose consciousness. Just before he lost consciousness completely he heard someone call, "Kurt!" Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jeff ran to Kurt's still body. He had had to take a quick detour, because there had been a car following him. Now he saw that it must have been a diversion to keep him from Kurt for just a little longer. He shook Kurt's shoulders gently trying to wake him up. While Kurt was at work both he and Blaine had gotten the call that they could move back into their own house. So Nick, Blaine, Sebastian, and Sebastian's friend Liam were moving everything of Blaine and Kurt's back into their house.

Jeff dialled nine-one-one a couple seconds later. After he and Kurt were headign towards the hospital he called Blaine and told him to meet him at the hospital, and to leave the kids at home, except for Akshay and Kendrick.

When Blaine arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later Kurt was still unconscious. Jeff told Blaine what happened, and Blaine called Detective Parks. Just as Blaine was finishing with the detective the doctor came out.

"Family of Kurt Hummel-Anderson?", he asked.

"Yes?", asked Blaine.

"How are you related to Mr. Hummel-Anderson?", the doctor asked first.

"I'm his husband. These are are two newst girls.", he gestured to Akshay in his arms, and Kendrick in Jeff's. "And this is our close family friend Jeff Duval-Sterling. What happened to my husband Doctor?"

"Well, Mr. Hummel-Anderson has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and many cuts and bruises."

"Is he awake yet?", asked Blaine anxiously.

The doctor sighed and looked at Blaine sadly, "He's in a coma. We aren't sure how long until he's awake, or if he ever will be awake. Blaine felt his world crash down.

"No. no.", he said shaking his head back and forth crying. The doctor put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry Mr. Hummel-Anderson."


	15. Chapter 14

**The story of Sebastian and Liam is posted now. It's called Glad You Came. Hope you enjoy it. :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 14

The next few days were increasingly hard on Blaine. He knew he couldn't just lock himslf in his room, and close himself off. The kids needed him too much. He came to realize he had no idea how to handle all the kids by himself. Sadie had to go to school. Then it was just Blaine, Elizabeth, Rylan, Akshay, and Kendrick. Elizabeth could usually entertain herself, but Rylan was used to being held, and coddled all day, and Blaine couldn't do that anymore. Nick tried to help as much as he could.

Blaine would visit Kurt in the hospital every afternoon. Sometimes he would take the kids, and sometimes he would come by himself. He had come by himself today. The kids were with Nick and Jeff. Blaine sat next to Kurt, and held his hand.

"Please wake-up, Kurt. I need you. Our family needs you...", he paused crying. "You can't leave me!", he said passionately. "You can't" Then he dropped his head in his hands, and sobbed.

"Blaine?", a weak voice said. Blaine looked up quickly.

"Your awake!", he breathed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nearly a week later Kurt was finally let out of the hospital. They had told the police about Azimio and Karofsky, and both were being searched for all through out the city. Blaine hoped that they would be caught soon. He wanted a bit of quiet for him and his family.

A few days later the police called to say that they had captured Azimio and Karofsky. Blaine was shocked. He thought it would take longer. When he asked the man how they had been caught so fast, the detective said that it was the tip of one Noah Anderson/Puckerman that had led them to capture Karofsky and Azimio.

As soon as he found out Blaine called Kurt and told him. His husband had been beyond happy to here that they were in jail. He was also as shocked as Blaine to learn that Puck had helped, after what happened. Shortly after Blaine got off the phone with Kurt, Cooper called to see how things were going. Blaine told Cooper the good news, and Cooper was happy for them. He hoped that he could come see his neices and nephews soon. As well as his baby sister.

Once Blaine was done on the phone with Cooper he took a moment just to relax. Sadie was at school, and all the other kids were down for their naps. This was it. Everything was over now. They had nothing to worry about. Everyone was safe. Everything would be fine, fearlessly and forever.


End file.
